


Only True Love's Kiss

by Thewonderginger



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Curse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderginger/pseuds/Thewonderginger
Summary: Ward has been put under the sleeping curse, a terrible fate for those who endure it.  Danny is determined to save his brother.  But will their broken relationship get in the way of breaking the curse.Malcolm can only look over his best friend with worry, wishing there was more he could do...for the man he loved...





	Only True Love's Kiss

 

Danny and Malcolm made their way to Jessica’s apartment, the blonde visibly shaking from worry.  He knocked on the PI’s door and Malcolm put his hand on Danny’s shoulder.  Danny looked at Malcolm who gave him a reassuring look.  Danny smiled sadly, nodding at his friend, his always confident friend.  Though Malcolm did his best to console Danny, on the inside he was breaking.  Ward.  Ward was cursed.

The door opened to reveal the giant dark Luke wearing a yellow shirt.  He gave Danny a consoling look.  “He’s over here,” Luke said gesturing to the bedroom.  Danny followed him, wringing his hands together, Malcolm taking the flank.  They followed Luke to Jessica’s room.  Ward was laying there, completely unconscious, looking like he was in the most pleasant of dreams.  But they all knew he wasn’t.  Danny teared up and covered his mouth.  Jessica was sitting next to the sleeping brunette in the bed checking his pulse.  She looked over at Danny and Malcolm, observing their faces.

“Judging by Iron Hide’s expression I take this isn’t good,” she said as she stood up opposit them.  She folded her arms and gazed over Ward, trying to understand what was going on.

Malcolm shook his head.  “Sleeping curses aren’t blissful.  Its fire and pain.  That’s where he is right now”.  Malcolm choked on his last words, Luke eyeing him as he did.  He could only imagine what Ward was dreaming.  If the dream realm was a curse, invoking your deepest fears, then there would be one person in there with Ward.  Torturing him.  Devouring him.  Malcolm clenched his jaw trying to remain calm for Danny.  Yes Ward was Malcolm’s friend.  But so was Danny, and those two were brothers.  Malcolm needed to support his friend.  He needed to remain calm.  For Danny.

Luke turned to Danny watching a tear roll down his face.  “Listen, to break the curse, you know the deal”?

Danny nodded looking down, putting his hands on his hips.  “Uh, yeah,” more tears rolling down as he put his hand on his face.  “True love”. His face pinched.  “We have so much shit between us.  What if it doesn’t work”?  He gave Luke a pleading look.  Luke sighed, looking over Ward and shaking his head.

Malcolm’s insides shivered, feeling the same as Danny.  He put his hand gently on Danny’s arm who turned to him.  “You won’t know, until you try,” he said slowly, trying to keep his emotions in check.  Danny took in a ragged breath but then nodded.  Malcolm looked into Danny’s eyes.  “You love your brother?”  Danny nodded again, pressing his lips together.  “Just remember that”.

Danny took in a deep breath and moved forward.  He sat on the bed next to Ward’s limp body, the white brunette completely unaware of anyone here.  Danny looked over his brother’s face, suddenly seeing the age there, how this cruel world sped it up on him with scowl lines on his complexion.  But he could simultaneously see the teenager in him too.  In the relaxed features of his brow, his hanging hair, free of its product in this state.  Danny put his hand on Ward’s shoulder and took in a deep breath.  He bent down and kissed Ward’s forehead, thinking of nothing but his love for Ward, for the times Ward protected him as a child from Harold and Wendell's yelling fits, for the time Ward killed Harold to save Danny, and how he could forgive Ward for everything he did.

Danny sat up waiting.  Waiting.  Waiting.  Ward was still asleep.  It.  It didn’t work.  Danny just stared at Ward’s sleeping face, tears silently falling down his face as his body shook.  Maybe Ward didn’t love him back?  Maybe Danny didn’t really forgive Ward in his heart of hearts?  Maybe there was just too much bad between them to outweigh the good.  He stood up suddenly about to head for the door when Luke caught him.  Luke looked at Danny’s face, holding his arms gently.  Danny broke down right then and sobbed into Luke’s chest.  Luke put his hand on Danny’s back, trying to comfort him.

Malcolm’s insides trembled.  Danny and Ward were brothers.  How could this not work?  Familial love was just as strong as…

He looked at Ward’s sleeping form, observing how beautiful he was, knowing he was in so much pain right now.  Malcolm couldn’t stand it.  After all the things Ward told him about Harold, how could he just leave Ward in there with him?  How could he leave his best friend, the man who saved him from his abusive ex, the man who confided in him all those dark secrets, the man who helped Malcolm with his addiction, on the days when he was ready to stick that needle back in his arm.  Malcolm couldn’t leave him like this.  Not without trying.

Malcolm stepped forward and could feel everyone’s eyes on him, curious at what he was doing. Danny turned his head from Luke’s chest.  “Malcolm?”

Malcolm looked back at Danny and Luke, a furious blush coming over his face as they stared at him bewildered but also realizing what he was doing. Malcolm turned to look at Jessica and was surprised. She was… smiling. A small one, but still.  She looked from Ward to him and nodded.  Malcolm felt his breathing getting heavy. She knew. Somehow Malcolm was always aware that she knew. 

Malcolm sat on the bed, scooting up next to Ward. Beautiful, gorgeous Ward.  Ward who could draw buildings like nobody’s business.  Ward who could cook the best damn homemade pizza Malcolm ever had.  Ward who would sometimes pet Malcolm’s hair while reading him The Hobbit so he could sleep through the occasional nightmare.  Malcolm knelt down and put his hand in Ward’s bangs, combing his fingers through the dark fibers.  His jaw shook.  He was so nervous.  This wouldn’t work.  And everyone would know how he really felt about Ward.  But it was worth the risk.  Malcolm loomed over Ward, observing his face, his dark brows and lashes against his pale olive skin, his perfect nose, and his lips.  His lips that Malcolm dreamed of kissing before.  But not like this.  Not this way.  Not without him knowing.  Malcolm closed his eyes as his lips pressed on Ward’s, thinking of nothing but how much he loved this man.  

Suddenly Malcolm felt a tingle on their mouths and then a strong wave emanated from their faces, pushing Malcolm back.  The others held out their hands shielding their eyes as the air moved on them like a strong burst of wind.  Malcolm looked at Ward whose eyes fluttered open as he took in a large gasp, like breath had returned to him. Malcolm stared at Ward astonished as he sat up.  It worked.  Malcolm’s kiss worked!

Ward looked around the room at the shocked faces and then at Malcolm, realizing how close he was, and not exactly disliking the proximity.  His face fell as he put the pieces together. 

“But, I don’t understand,” he said.  “I thought, I thought the curse could...could only be broken by--”

“True love’s kiss,” Malcolm recited looking at Ward through piqued brows.  Ward looked back as Malcolm gently took his hand.  Ward smiled.  Smiled through tears.  No.  Malcolm didn’t… Malcolm couldn’t…  but the looks on all the faces in the room, the faintest trace of a kiss he felt on his lips, how Malcolm smiled at him.  Ward had never been happier.

Malcolm laughed of giddiness and moved back to Ward. They kissed.  Right there in front of everyone, but they were too caught up in each other to notice, hands in each other's hair as they shared a chaste press of lips

“It's about damn time,” Jess said from the other side of the bed.  Malcolm and Ward broke apart and stared at her standing over them with crossed arms.  She smirked at them and Malcolm chuckled, but when he looked at Ward, his friend looked down shyly.  Malcolm squeezed his hand and Ward met his eyes.  He was comforted but was still a little meek.

“Ward,” a shaky voice came from Danny.  They turned to him and Danny walked forward out of Luke’s arms.  He put his hand out as he knelt down.  Ward took Danny’s arm and continued the motion, placing the blonde’s hand on his shoulder.  As his hand met shirt, Danny burst into tears holding back his body.  Ward scooted forward to the edge of the bed and pulled Danny into a hug.  He sobbed on Ward’s shoulder, holding his brother tight, so happy he was awake, so sad he wasn’t enough to do it himself.  But that didn’t matter.

“You’re okay?” he asked pulling away trying to catch his breath.

“I’m okay,” Ward nodded.  He looked over at Malcolm gratefully, taking his hand.  Danny followed Ward’s gaze and laughed.

“Thank you,” the blonde said as he took Malcolm in his arms.  Malcolm giggled  as they hugged.  “You saved my brother.  Thank you”.

Malcolm blushed at that.  Danny pulled away and put his hands on both Ward and Malcolm’s shoulders.  Then he took their joined hands and put his on top, smiling between the two.  Malcolm and Ward looked at Danny then to each other, the three of them smiling at this approval. Malcolm turned his head and caught Luke's gaze who was staring at them with a raised eyebrow.

“You crazy kids,” he said shaking his head and smiling.  He nodded his head at Jessica and she came around the bed tapping Danny’s shoulder.  Luke and Jess made their way out of the room.  Danny gave Ward one last look, pulling him into another hug.  

“I’m happy you’re okay,” he said.  He pulled away putting his hands on Ward’s shoulders giving him a proud look.  He looked over at Malcolm then back at Ward, teeth shining as he grinned.  He got up and left the room giving them one last glance.  Malcolm and Ward were alone.  

On a bed.

Ward looked over the scene and he started to panic.  Malcolm followed his gaze and sat closer to Ward, their thighs touching, holding his hand.  

“Hey, hey,” Malcolm said, putting his other hand on Ward's arm.  “You're safe.  It's okay”.

“They saw me sleeping,” Ward said leaning into Malcolm’s touch.  

“Yes, you were cursed,” Malcolm replied, wondering if this was what Ward was really worried about.  “They didn’t mean anything by it.  They were trying to help.  Just like you were”.

Ward looked at Malcolm and sighed.  “I didn’t meant to cause trouble.  But I couldn’t let you, the others, I couldn’t let anyone else endure that.  I know how to deal with pain.  I can handle it”.

“You didn’t think,” Malcolm replied, “we were gonna let you stay there did you?”  Malcolm looked at Ward with worry and love.  “I know what the dream realm is.  I know what it does to people.  I promise I would never let you be stuck there with him.  I could have taken this for you”.

“Malcolm,” Ward interjected.  “I’ve spent the better part of my life learning to deal with my father.  It was just an extension of that.  I couldn’t let you be in there, with Kilgrave, with your ex”.  Malcolm looked down at their joined hands.  Ward put his other hand on top of them.  Malcolm looked back up at those forest green eyes.  Ward continued.  “But thank you.  Thank you for saying that.  Not many people understand my pain.  Not like you do.  Not like how you try.  You listen.  You always listen”.

“I always will,” Malcolm announced and put his hand on Ward’s face, thumbing his cheek.  Ward took in a quick breath at his touch.  They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, absorbing this new reality.

“I'm not dreaming am I?” Ward asked teary eyed.  “This is real?” He was half expecting the nightmare to come back, his father beating him, threatening Joy, threatening Malcolm.

“This is real,” Malcolm said putting his other hand on Ward's face as well, eyes roaming over this man’s features.  “Which is why I'm so terrified,” Malcolm said with a smile.

Ward's brow raised.  “Terrified”?

Malcolm moved closer.  “You mean so much to me.  I, I don't want to ruin this”.  Malcolm looked into Ward's eyes.  “I love you.  Always have”.

Ward looked at Malcolm, so shocked to hear those words really come out of his mouth.  All this time, Ward never believed someone like Malcolm would even consider him.   Someone who couldn’t be normal, do the things that people did when they were in love.

“Malcolm,” Ward pleaded, “you know my, my limits.  I can’t be that for you.  I can’t change.  I would if I could.  If I could do it, I would do it for you.  But I can’t.  You know this.  Please tell me you understand”.

Malcolm looked taken aback.  “Ward.  I know.  I know who are.  I would never ask you to change.  I don’t want you to.  I want you.  As you are.  I can’t help who I love.  And I fell for you.  And when you came out to me, that changed nothing.  I thought it would.  But it didn’t.  I do.  I love you.  I love you so much”.

Ward looked at Malcolm and he felt it, the pull in his jaw, and he couldn’t help himself.  He put his hand on Malcolm’s neck and pulled him closer until their mouths were on each other.  They kissed like they needed each other to breath.  Their lips causing electricity in each other.  Malcolm got lost in the fog of his mind, unable to believe and oh so grateful this was Ward he was kissing.  They came apart, Ward resting his forehead on Malcolm’s. 

“I love you,” he whispered.  “I love you too”.


End file.
